


Fog

by alacey737



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacey737/pseuds/alacey737
Summary: Alibaba wakes up to Judar in his room. Porn ensues.





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so any criticism is appreciated!

Alibaba was woken by a loud banging noise in his room, followed by the loud shout of "FUCK!" He recognized the voice, and even in the dark room, he instinctively darted a hand out to his metal vessel at his bedside, slowly sitting up to see if his ears were telling the truth.

What he was faced with was a black silhouette, trying desperately to quietly pick up a chair that had been by Alibaba's now-open window, while not scream out his anger. The man looked up at him in a mixture of frustration and shock, but in the process of putting the chair back, he stepped into an uneven lighting, and even in the darkness, the moonlight from the open window gave Alibaba more then a good look at his potential assailant.

"What are you doing here Judar?" The blonde tried his best to keep his voice from shaking. Drowsiness had overtaken it, it was god-knows what time of night and he'd just woken up. He only hoped that he could still fend off the Magi." It's the middle of the night."

Judar managed to succeed in putting the chair back in it's original position before looking back to Alibaba with a smirk on his face, trying to ignore his previous blunder." I know. I'm just bored, is all. Can't sleep, you know? I was just looking for some fun."

Something on Judar's tone sent shivers down Alibaba's spine. He could practically feel the crimson-eyed man's eyes looking him up and down, before eventually resting on his face. In the moonlight, his eyes glowed an eerie red, and his milky white skin shimmered. He almost looked attractive, with all that skin exposed. Alibaba forced the dangerous, half-asleep thoughts down and focused on the task at hand.

"Then go bother Aladdin or Sinbad." Alibaba replied, forcing his voice to stay even. He was waking up now, realizing the danger at hand. The cold blowing in from the open window helped. He was alone in his room with Judar, someone who had previously tried to murder him, in the middle of the night, and still being in the process of waking up, his mind wasn't a hundred percent right yet." I'm not in the mood to entertain you right now." This had to have been one of the worst situations Alibaba had ever been in.

"But I'm not in the mood for playing with those two. I want a fight with you." Judar flashed him a dangerous smile, his wand's red tip catching the young prince's eye." So, come on. You had to have woken up somewhat, haven't you?"

It took Alibaba a few moments to register, before he jumped out towards the Magi. Judar only laughed, easily dodging the first attack and taking a few steps back." Come on, you can do better." The crimson-eyed devil taunted. It got the blood in Alibaba's veins boiling." Even Aladdin could do better then you." Judar teased. That got Alibaba's left fist flying at him, which the Magi easily batted away.

Alibaba hesitated when he realized that Judar no longer had his wand in hand. Where did it go? In the darkness, there were too many things he couldn't see, too many factors he couldn't consider. That fatal hesitance sealed his fate, led to his left fist untensing, and he froze when he felt the Magi's fingers wrapping around his wrist. Hesitating was Alibaba's first big mistake.

"What are you doing!?" Alibaba asked, freezing. Judar had Alibaba's left hand in a strong grip, and as Alibaba attempted to pull away, Judar continued taking a few steps back, dragging Alibaba with him, to a dark corner of the room." Let go of me dammit!" Alibaba attempted to stab the Magi with his metal vessel yet again, only for Judar to grab his wrist. Now Alibaba certainly couldn't get away, and his half-asleep mind didn't think of just kicking the Magi in the balls, or using his legs at all. Only struggling with all his might to free his arms, with just the strength in his upper torso. That was his second big mistake.

"Aww? Can't get away?" The Magi taunted." Anyone'd think you wanted me to catch you."

Alibaba glared at the oracle furiously." Why would I want you to catch me? Let me go!" He tried once again to free his arms, only to continue to fail. Judar laughed once more, and in a movement that Alibaba couldn't see well enough to stop, suddenly pinned Alibaba against the wall. No, not a wall - a corner. The darkest corner of the room that Judar had been trying to lead Alibaba to the entire time.

"Goddamit Judar! What do you want from me!?" Alibaba shouted." Just kill me and get it over with! You-" He froze as the Magi's leg slid between his, the man suddenly seeming impossibly close inside the darkened corner. He could feel both walls against his back, squeezing him, reminding him that there was no escape from whatever the oracle would do to him. But his biggest concern was the leg between his. That was far too much for just a little murder plot, let alone a fight. Alibaba felt his blood run cold.

Judar continued to laugh, a deep and malicious cackle, at the young princes brave words." Kill you? Oh Alibaba, you're way to innocent for this." That only increased the blonde's distress worse. Innocent? What was he too innocent for?

Suddenly, both of Alibaba's arms were pinned above him, wrists held together by Judar's left hand. His right took his metal vessel and tossed it somewhere in the darkness behind him with a large clatter. Adrenaline started to pump through Alibaba's body, making him light-headed. He was defenseless against Judar. No weapons in sight, the room was too dark to see in, if he could see past Judar at all. He was far too close, there was practically no breathing room between him and the Magi. It felt hot, and kind of stuffy, even with the cold the open window was giving them.

"J-Judar?" Alibaba's voice shook slightly." What are you doing?"

Judar flashed him a predatory grin, and Alibaba could finally place the look in his eyes. Lust. Alibaba's heart sunk in his chest." I'm just having some fun, Alibaba." Judar sneered, leaning down a bit." Is there something wrong with that?" Judar's face was inches away from Alibaba, it was so close. The blonde felt his heart beginning to skip beats.

"Let me go." Alibaba tried to keep his voice strong. Any strength immediately left his body when the Magi locked lips with him. He froze, not knowing what to do, allowing the Magi's tongue to invade his mouth. Judar moaned into the kiss, tilting Alibaba's head back, deepening it. Alibaba's mind just stopped, allowing the Magi to skillfully play with his tongue and get a few small whimpers from him. Judar was so close, and his mouth tasted of peaches, Alibaba just started pulling blanks. His mind finally snapped back into reality, when he felt Judar's free right hand grope his ass. He immediately began fighting to turn his head away, to break the kiss, but Judar's right hand disappeared from his butt and instead held Alibaba's chin, refusing to let him go. Alibaba continued to fight for a few moments, but gave up, allowing the Magi to devour any part of the mouth that even remotely belonged to him. His eyes became half-lidded, feeling his own hopelessness crash into him as he began to slightly melt into the kiss. He refused to reciprocate, but couldn't stop the whimpers from beginning to grow in loudness and numbers. He knew it wouldn't be long before they turned into moans, not if Judar kept kissing him like this.

Relief poured through the blonde when Judar pulled away for air, and Alibaba finally got to turn his head away. The silence of the room was only accompanied by the two of them panting for air from what had just happened.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Alibaba finally managed to get the words out." You don't just go around kissing people!" He felt his cheeks heat up. That had been Alibaba's first real kiss, and it was stolen by Judar, of all people. The latter merely smirked and licked his lips, sending shivers down Alibaba's spine.

"Who said I don't?" He replied, his voice oddly smooth for someone who just spent the better portion of a minute molesting someone else's mouth with his tongue." And who said I won't do worse to you then kissing you?"

"Huh?" Alibaba froze, and his mind once more when blank." W-worse? How could you do worse?" Panic began to truly settle in as Judar laughed, a look of genuine delight on his face, as though he was a child getting pleasure out of setting ants on fire.

"Alibaba, do you have any idea how two men do it?" Alibaba blinked. Two men? Together? In that sense? Now that he thought about it, he never put much thought into it. Where would you stick it? The mouth? The grin on Judar's face widened at Alibaba's cluelessness." You don't, do you? That's perfect. You really are too innocent for this. You're probably a virgin too."

Alibaba opened his mouth to try to come up with a retort, but Judar had already begun to force another kiss on him, his tongue once more beginning to claim his mouth, and all Alibaba could do was accept what Judar gave him. Judar's leg begin rubbing against Alibaba's clothed and flaccid member, stimulating him, and Alibaba could only whimper and try to move away in protest, not as though he could get away. He didn't know how two men had sex, and he didn't want to be raped by Judar to find out. He didn't want to lose his virginity to Judar to find out. That was worse-case scenario right now, and it was just destined to come true.

Judar pulled away quicker this time, seemingly having decided on something. He flashed Alibaba another grin before his right hand grabbed the red rope around Alibaba's neck. He felt himself pale.

"Judar? What are you going to do?" Alibaba began to physically tremble against the ruby-eyed man as Judar brought Alibaba's hands down, before he began tying the rope around his wrists. Alibaba could only watch as Judar managed to tie a at least semi-decent knot around Alibaba's wrists, holding him tightly.

"There. Now if you struggle, you'll just choke yourself to death." Alibaba froze, and quickly attempted to pull his hands free, hoping Judar would be wrong. He wasn't. Alibaba felt the rope tightening against his throat and quickly stopped.

Judar locked lips with the blonde again, his now free hands molesting the prince. Wrapping his arms around his waste, groping his ass, running his legs against Alibaba's hardening member. Alibaba could barely restraint he small moan that escaped his lips as Judar began toying with everything his body had to offer.

When Judar pulled away this time, Alibaba just couldn't take it anymore." Please stop." He whimpered." I don't want this." He trembled beautifully against the Magi, only making himself look and sound all the more vulnerable and alluring. Judar bit his lip in arousal. Alibaba really was his type when he was scared and confused like this. Waking him up half-asleep might have been the best decision Judar had ever made.

"But I do." Judar gave Alibaba a small peck on the lips, before putting both hands on the top of the blonde head of hair, slowly forcing Alibaba on his knees. He was confused for a few moments, before he saw what Judar wanted from him.

Judar's raw cock was mere inches from his face. Judar took a few steps back, allowing Alibaba to see what he would have to take in. It wasn't too big, length and girth-wise, but just enough to look intimidating from the angle, and just enough to scare him. Alibaba audibly swallowed when he saw it, already knowing what Judar wanted him to do.

"Come on." His fears came true when he felt Judar pry open his mouth with his hands, drawing Alibaba ever closer." I better not feel any teeth." He threatened, sliding himself inside of the open mouth. Alibaba's mind blanked once more, wondering how this was really happening to him. Judar's hands retracted, leaving Alibaba with a cock in his mouth an no idea how to service it. He slowly wrapped his lips around, sucking on the head, hoping that he was at least doing something right. He heard Judar moan above him, meaning he had to be doing at least a semi-good job, which was just enough to distract him from the utter disgust he was feeling at his own erect member. Judar's scent was quickly engulfing him, causing the blonde to become light-headed and squirmy, his body becoming hyper-aware of the confines of Alibaba's pants.

Alibaba slowly bobbed his head back and forth, and Judar began to slightly rock his hips into him, moaning. Alibaba could already feel the tears threatening to spill. Just a few hours ago, he never would of thought he was getting hard off of being forced to kiss and suck off Judar, but here he was. He ran his tongue along the sides of the shaft and sucked as hard as he could, never having the guts to take the Magi all the way to the base. Teasing the tip, doing everything he could not to gag when he lapped up the precum. He sped up, wanting to finish the Magi off quickly. Judar's scent was overpowering, from the day's work and sweat, and it was causing Alibaba's member to crave attention - what was worse, from a guy. Alibaba was not gay, he was positive of that. But Judar's smell was too much for his muddled brain to handle. Just once to the base, he told himself. He felt Judar's hands grip the sides of his head, forcing him to take the Magi in deeper and deeper. The blonde gagged and choked as Judar tilted his head back, making it easier to drill himself deeper inside the blonde's mouth.

Alibaba's lips made contact with the base of Judar's cock, and the overpowering scent caused tears to slowly slide down his cheeks. He continued to gag at the member being forced down his throat, as Judar began roughly slamming into him. Alibaba's eyes widened, and he tried to move his head back, but it came into contact with the corner behind him. He choked every time the Magi's cock was forced down his throat, every thrust sending Judar's scent into his mouth and tears down his cheeks. He was well-aware of his own cock standing in straight attention, and he just wished Judar would finish and leave so Alibaba would hopefully untie his hands and deal with his own problem. He could hear Judar's moans, pants, and groans above him, and the lack of oxygen made his head spin and sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. Disgust couldn't even override the sensation. Disgusted by the situation, by how he was aroused by it, by the fact he literally couldn't do anything to stop Judar, and disgusted by how he could even want Judar to touch him down there.

Judar's thrusts became faster, and irregular, his moans becoming harsher. Alibaba whimpered, wishing he would just cum and get it over with. He'd gladly swallow if it meant Judar would leave him alone. Judar's precum was already dancing along Alibaba's tongue and throat, reminding him how hopeless he was to stop the oracle from having his way with him. He found himself purposefully pulling on his restraints, depriving himself of more oxygen for when the Magi pulled away.

Suddenly, Judar's scent and presence in his mouth was gone. Alibaba nearly voiced his disappointment, but then remembered - oh yeah, he's not supposed to be enjoying this. His second thought was why the Magi just didn't cum in Alibaba's mouth and get it over with. He'd almost wanted to taste it. The young prince desperately panted for air, trying to get his barrings again. That idea was quickly dodged out of the window as the Magi quickly bent down and picked the blonde up. Alibaba squawked in shock, having completely forgotten that they were even in a room in the first place.

"Now, Alibaba, you're about to learn how two men have sex." Judar said inbetween his breaths, carrying him across the room. Confusion went through Alibaba. Wasn't that how two men did it? A jolt of fear shot through him once more. What was Judar going to do to him?

His first hint was the fact the Magi had dumped him on the bed. He knew both of them were desperately hard, Judar being far closer to climax then him, but Alibaba was also in actual pain from the lack of stimulation. That being said, why the Magi just didn't get it over with at first confused Alibaba beyond belief.

Judar licked his lips as he stared down at the blonde, finally getting a proper good look at the blonde's face in the moonlight. He was looking up in a mixture of fear and reluctant arousal, tears running down his cheeks as well as saliva, whimpering and shivering beneath him. It was a breathtaking sight, one that send Judar's hormones absolutely wild and his cock aching to be buried inside of that heat. He quickly reached down at Alibaba's clothes, and a loud ripping sound tore through the room as Alibaba's shirt was quickly discarded. Alibaba shivered in fear and anticipation, as well as self-disgust and cold. A little bit of shuffling and a few moments later, Judar's clothes were discarded on the floor as well. Now Judar was naked and Alibaba only had some pants and underwear on.

Judar bent down to kiss Alibaba, who quickly attempted to turn his head away in denial only to have his mouth forced open and a tongue plunged inside his mouth. Alibaba whimpered and he was quickly reminded of the painfully aching of his cock, which was literally begging for attention, but Judar didn't even spare it a glance. Alibaba could only cry out and attempt to deny the kiss, trying to free himself as tears streamed down his cheeks. His body wanted it, but his mind was clearing up from the previous fog and was screaming for the touches to stop. But they wouldn't. Judar continued to eat Alibaba up like he was the best peach in the world, leaving no groove in his mouth unexplored or untainted. Judar broke the kiss, before moving onto Alibaba's jawline and neck. The blonde reluctantly whimpered and cried out as his nipples were softly stroked and harshly pinched, rotating between the two and sending him mad, the kissing, licking, and sucking on his neck only making him want to beg the Magi, his enemy, to satisfy him and to stop teasing. Judar kissed along his neck with the intent to make hickies and leave his mark, wanting to see the despair on Alibaba's face when he realized how obvious this deed would be. His cock was screaming, crying out, and all Alibaba could do was take whatever was given, or worse, was going to be taken from him. He could barely register that this was rape, the Magi had toyed with his body too much. The tears on his cheeks were quickly coming down and felt warm and wet, he didn't even try to stop the drool continuing to fall out of his mouth, not that Judar minded. He liked the sight.

Judar's mouth was now at his nipples, softly licking one while the other was stroked. Alibaba bit his lip to muffle the moans, and the Magi suddenly switched to sucking and harsh pinching, causing him to cry out. He kissed along Alibaba's stomach, all the way to the hem of his pants. He pulled them and the underwear down, finally exposing Alibaba's painfully hard erection to the cold of the room. Judar chuckled as he saw the precum, and the way the cock twitched in anticipation. He granted the mercy of giving the tip a small lick, causing Alibaba to cry out and jump a bit, but continued to leave it otherwise unattended. He instead put three of his own fingers inside of his mouth, thoroughly wetting them before pressing one against Alibaba's entrance.

Alibaba glanced down and watched him in confusion, but gasped at the jolt of pain as Judar pushed the first finger in, quickly moving it and adjusting it.

"H-hurts...stop..." Alibaba whimpered. The pain was clearing his head, reminding him of what the situation was. This was rape. His cry went unanswered as Judar continued to move his finger, stretching out the virgin entrance. When he deemed Alibaba loose enough, he pressed a second one in, scissoring them and stretching the hole out. Alibaba whimpered and cried out in pain until Judar brushed past his bundle of nerves, causing him to cry out even louder in surprise. Judar blinked in surprise, before a predatory smirk crossed his face and he continued to press against Alibaba's sweet spot, stroking and tapping against it and causing Alibaba to let out truly reluctant moans, his brain continuing to fog and the reality of the situation slipping. Judar only laughed at him, sliding in a third finger and torturing him further. Alibaba's cock ached for attention, and he could only whimper as he felt Judar's mouth and warm breath brushing against it, but never doing any more. The humiliation and shame remained among all the fog, the fact that Judar was exposing the sexuality that Alibaba had been trying so hard to push away, the fact that he was forcing Alibaba's body to enjoy this disgusting and degrading act would be more then enough to make Alibaba burst into tears the next morning. He could only hope no one would hate him for this.

Eventually, Judar's fingers disappeared, causing waves if disappointment and relief to course through Alibaba's body. But then, Judar stood up, positioning his cock at Alibaba's entrance. Alibaba froze. Was this what Judar meant? Was this how two men did it? Alibaba shook in fear and anticipation.

Judar saw the fear in Alibaba's face and felt his cock twitch. He'd wanted this since he first saw the blonde, and he finally had him too hormonal to realize what was happening to him, but still feel fear nonetheless. It felt good, knowing he could pull someone down to this level.

Judar roughly slammed into the blonde, causing Alibaba to cry out in pain and pleasure. Judar was buried too deep inside of him, it felt too good, it needed to stop. Judar grabbed his hips to keep Alibaba from struggling and began rocking back and forth, causing Alibaba to cry out. This was way too much, too much stimulation inside and not enough outside, it was going to drive him mad. The stinging pain and the overpowering pleasure made his mind numb, and his prostate wasn't even being targeted, his cock untouched. His legs twitched and he let out loud cries and moans and whimpers as Judar continued to drill deeper and deeper inside him. Tears streamed down his face from the pleasuring pain that a tiny, more conscious part of him knew was wrong, but his body's needs were forcing his mind further and further into lockdown, and he couldn't fight back while Judar continued to use him and cause him the strange feeling.

Then Judar slammed hard into Alibaba's prostate causing him to scream. Judar, of course, continued to hit that bundle of nerves, quickly turning Alibaba into an incoherent mess. The warmth was gathering in his stomach, it was all he could feel. Judar was merciless in torturing the blonde's mind, he could only moan in shame as his prostate was struck over and over knowing full well how disgusted he would be once the fog in his mind was gone.

Judar leaned down and began licking up Alibaba's tears, before leaning down and sucking and nibbling on his earlobes. Alibaba only moaned loudly, music to Judar's ears. Judar felt himself growing closer to orgasm, and quickly fulfilled the blonde prince's wish and began stroking his cock. If Alibaba thought his mind was gone then, it was even further at the sudden stimulation. He arched his back and cried out loudly, feeling himself growing closer and closer to climax. It was all too much, his body was just clinging to the pleasure and not thinking of how he got there.

Alibaba loudly moaned right into Judar's ear as he came, the white pearly strings spraying all along Alibaba's chest and stomach, his whole body clenching tightly around the Magi at the sudden sexual release. Judar couldn't hold back for much longer, and quickly finished inside the young prince, and Alibaba shivered upon feeling the warm liquid invade his cavern. His whole body sweaty, panting, and twitching. The both sat there for a while, before Judar got up and pulled out, examining his work. Semen littered Alibaba's torso and oozed out of his ass, hickies darted along his neck and collarbone, and tears and drool were all along his face. His whole body was shaking and twitching, and due to his previous exhaustion, Alibaba was barely able to keep awake. He was staring up at the ceiling with dazed eyes, panting for air. Judar only smiled and began petting the blonde's hair.

"Go to sleep." He muttered. Alibaba was too tired to protest, having been woken up so early not even twenty minutes prior. He quickly passed out, leaving his unconscious body to Judar. The Magi only chuckled, knowing full well that someone was bound to have heard them through that open window, and that Alibaba was going to have one hell of a mental breakdown when he broke up in the morning.


End file.
